


What was lost?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fear of Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Sad and Sweet, Self-Hatred, Talking To Dead People, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Right after his death Wilbur can't seem to get rid of this feeling that hes missing something or maybe someone entirely. With the help of Philza he might be able to find this missing piece of his destroyed puzzle.This didnt get the ending it needed but yeah i wouldn't read this its cringe since its basically unfinished.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: anonymous





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read.. might be a few mistakes here and there sorry for that. Hope you enjoy. \\(*-*)/

After the explosion of L’manburg Wilbur would float aimlessly throughout the lands. Trying to find something of meaning to him. The lost memories haunted him every night. Loud bangs of fireworks would pound from the inside of his head making rest pointless. When those nights got too much he would find himself in the empty fields alone looking out to the rolling hills that seemed to go on forever. He felt himself holding his breath. He could hear the faint sounds of hoofs speeding past him. That faint color of pink would go past him in that second trying to follow that mysterious figure he would look around and see the pitch blackness surrounding him. He was still alone as when he came here. 

No horse to be seen nor person in sight just the silence that filled in the empty space. He did his best to try and remember why pink meant so much to him or that when he came across any dandelion he’d want to pick it up and give it to- who again? Why couldn't he remember he felt so defeated. He took one more look around the bare landscape and left leaving behind nothing but sadness. As he made it back to his home he opened one of his many books that he had stolen. Seeing the words written gave him the slightest hope that the pink man just might be found on one of the many pages.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza comes to see his son. Questions arise for this mysterious man Wilbur keeps seeing.

Waking with a start he heard the door open along came his father the very same man he begged to kill him on that fateful day. “Hey Wil” Philza said sadly looking at the stone floor just anywhere but him. He was one of the few that seemed to see him. His gut retched in unease. “Phil” he looked down to his book that lay forgotten in his lap “There's this man i keep seeing” he looked up to see Philzas preaching glaze lips firmly shut “he comes on a horse in the fields.. He races past me. I only see his pink hair. It's very long..do i know this man?” he begs for an answer Phliza can't keep his eyes straight as they begin to fill with water. Phil quickly looked away from him covering his eyes.

Wilbur goes stiff at this sudden deterioration of his father “Dad who is this man?” He stands as the book falls open to the last page on this book the words seem to have been written in a frantic manner. He can barely make out the words ‘snow’ ‘village’ ‘sorry’ the rest is unreadable. He picks up the book in confusion and looks to the cover to see the initial T cut into the book along with a small flower. “That man you keep seeing…” he looks up to Philza who seems to have regained composure but is still hesitant to talk more on the matter. “I knew him? Who was he to me?” he takes a step closer making Phliza wince “why does he keep appearing why do i feel so hollow when i see him. Why do i-” he felt his face surprised to feel the wetness travel down to his chin he looks to his hands and back to Phil pushing them forward “why do i cry when i think about him?” 

Philza takes a careful breath as he leans into the potion stands “when Sam(sung) and i decided to have kids we weren't sure on how many we really wanted but then we had you and we were hooked on having a big family.” Philza sighed with a small sad smile “then we had another and we loved him and then Tommy was born and we were happy with our family of five” Wilbur tried to make sense of what he just said “i'm sorry what?” he asked but Philza had long looked away from him “five as in i have another brother?” Phil nodded “why? Why cant i remember him then?” the idea of having another younger brother who he had no idea about scared him but the idea of not even seeing him scared him more “where is he? Why haven't I seen him? Why can't I remember him?” Anger started to surge through him as his lip quivered. Why wasn't he allowed to see him? 

This was unfair. In his fit of rage he threw the book down on the chair he had been sleeping in. he looked at Phil now feeling his face heat up “where is my brother i have a right to see him” Phil shook his head “I- he left after destroying L'manburg and that mess of words well that was his goodbye to me” he looked to the door as if it was the perfect escape from this pain in his heart “i have an idea where he might've gone” he looked to Wilbur dead in the eyes “far… as far as he could get away from all of” he motioned to the crater above them. “Tubbo may start rebuilding this land one day but he can't make you come back nor can he rid the blood off of my palms” in a fraction of a second Wilbur had understood what this really meant. That this brother of his would never come back.

To rather face the pain he ran to some snowy place. “So I won't ever get to meet him?” wil looked at the book in defeat as he picked it back up. “I never will ge-” the faint sound of something hitting the ground caught both of their attention. A faint picture faded away showing a young Wilbur standing next to another small boy. Looking at Philza he gave a slight nod as Wil took in the picture “what was his name?” he gently rubbed his thumb across the photo “We named him Technoblade but you all just called him Techno anyways” the name seemed so familiar “Techno” he parroted it as if the name was meant to leave his lips. He gave a small smile.

A sudden pain throbbing throughout his head made him fall to his knees in agony. Phil ran to his side holding him off the ground. “Dad..i” he tried to talk through breaths but couldn't get the words out as everything faded before him.


	3. Childhood memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Wilbur is thrown to his past.

Sitting under the tree Wilbur picked the splinters out of his hands. His head felt cool against the soft grass. He sat up with a sigh looking at the mountains that seemed to cut off all his view of the rest of the world. He could see someones back to him near the riverbed it had dried up almost fully this summer. He got up with an evil grin ready to push him into what little water was there. As he got closer the words left his lips with laughter as he pushed their back making them fall “Techno is a mess now” he watched in amusement as Techno's small body fell forward into the water he got up quickly to glare at him “mean” techno wiped his face off getting out to the small stream.

A few fish swam by as the flowers Techno was gathering floated away with a smile he proudly named off the fish in a chest thumping manner “I know all of those fish Technoblade do you?” he said smugly already knowing the answer. The door slammed open with an angry Philza walking towards Wilbur. He looked to his brother who stuck out his tongue and smiled “Wilbur what have i told you about being mean to your brother” he scolded he looked down at his feet trying not to cry. He felt a small hand cover his own he looked to his side to see techno holding it “i'm fine” he smiled “he's just upset that i'm better at sword play then him” he gave an equally smug grin back to Wilbur. Wilbur wanted to throw him into the river again now and forget getting in trouble. “your a freak” he spat with venom pulling his hand away from Techno “Hey” Philza tried to grab him but he managed to wiggle out of his grasp “I don't wanna live with a freak!” he yelled running to the mountain. He looked back to see the Philza was now kneeling next to techno holding his shoulder. 

He felt so irritated why did he always get in trouble? He was older by three years but he could never get the upper hand on him; it made no sense. He just had to be a freak there's no other explanation. He found himself over the mountain and could see the wide plains stretch far before him seemingly never ending no matter where he looked.

Footsteps behind him frightened him as he jumped to see his dads stern face above him. He sat next to him though and said nothing. He watched his father as he looked out to the far distance. Finally he spoke “You hurt your brothers feelings” Wil sat down next to him still a little upset “but dad” he looked up to him their eyes met for a split second before he looked to his feet “hes too strong for his age i'm five and hes three i shouldn't lose to him..its not possible” he felt his face go warm embarrassed “I feel so weak compared to him.. will Tommy be like him too?” his dad sighed “to be honest I don't know but..” he wrapped his arm around Wilbur's shoulder pulling him closer “it won't make you any less special in my heart and really that's all that matters. Because you will be great in your own things...things that Techoblade or Tommy would never even began to think that they can do...and when you find that thing you have to make sure you help your brothers be good at it too that way they don't feel like you do right now” Wilbur looked to the now setting sun its rays warmed his rising cheeks “okay because that's what big brothers do right?” he gave a big toothed grin making his dad nod in response “now why don't you go be that big brother and apologize?” 

Phil stood first asking for Wils hand. When he grabbed hold they walked down the mountain “hey dad?” Wilbur watched the house become bigger as they got closer “how'd you get up the mountain so fast?” Phil gave a small chuckle “Well that's because this is a hill… one day ill show you a real mountain it's way bigger than a hill” he put the tips of his fingers together showing how big it was going to be. The excitement bubbled through his body. He couldn't wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels all over the place. The next chapter might take a while longer


	4. The boat left on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Wilbur find the answers he needs?

Light filled his eyes as he tried to study just where he was. Suddenly his ears popped and noise flooded his senses; he was no longer in his home nor was he with Philza. Taking in his surroundings he saw the open ocean leading out to the vast nothing as if the world just ended right there. He turned about to see a boat sitting on the sand it laid abandoned as if thrown away without care.

As he moved to the boat he felt the sudden urge to scream. As if his lungs were trying to escape his body. When he got to the boat he saw the same marking on the boat that the book had… a single flower. Feeling his pockets he found the old picture of them together both scraped up and beaten up they had most likely finished sparring with each other he could clearly tell who the winner was and he knew it hadn't been him. He gave a chuckle at the thought. As he looked to the background he noticed the stream in the background and tree a few feet away. His eyes made their way to the riverside and there he saw the dandelions that Techno was picking up that day.

Wilbur put the picture back in his pocket. He looked inside the boat to see very few items but the thing that caught his eye was a book hanging out of a discarded bag. With shaking hands he reached for the book. As he pulled it out he noticed long strains of pink hair falling off the cover. Placing the book securely under his arm he lifted the bag to see more hair littering the bag. Wilbur picked up a piece and saw the cut of it. “Why would you do this?” the words left his mouth before he knew it. 

Looking through the rest of the bag he found nothing else that could help him in his journey to understand this little brother of his and who he was. But just then a thought hit him Tommy. He could be the answer to all his questions. With new determination he tried to find his way to L’manburg and there he could retrace his memories to Tommy's home. He looked around quickly trying to get his bearings after some thought he decided that he would follow the setting sun. just like he did when he was younger.

After what felt like years he saw the dock that Tubbo had made years back or at least that's what he remembers somewhat. After getting into the L’manburg Wilbur notices something off it was starting to have some materials around the crater and the water that became a waterfall was dammed up. Maybe Phil was right and Tubbo was really going to rebuild everything...again. He felt the guilt rise from within for what he had done to them. Because of him they were homeless once more. He fidgeted with the spine of the book hoping to calm his nerves.

Slowly but surely Wilbur followed the path to Tommy's house; it wasn't completely destroyed but it definitely had it's battle scars present and proud. Looking around the house he saw that it was empty. Not just ready to give up on the answers he so badly wanted he followed the rails hoping that they may lead him to Tommy instead he found another house and a grave. One just like his own that he never bothered to find for he felt he had no right to.

Going into the house he knew he was really alone so he did the next best thing and sat down on the bed. Pulling the book from under his arm he got comfy. He guessed this would be his second best option for answers.


	5. Technoblades Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the pig man write about?

Page 1  
‘Two days from now there is a festival. I was the only one to be invited from Pogtopia and I mean it makes sense that they want someone like me to be there. I'm the only good brother and not exiled but forget about that part. The first reason is most important . I heard that i'm supposed to write down my plans but it seems almost unnecessary. Well anyways i don't plan on doing anything to Jschlatt he's just some old man i could take him. I hope that everything goes okay and we learn some state secrets. Then it will be a mission success. 

Page 2  
I messed up. I mean i really messed up i hurt Tubbo i didn't want to i really didn't but i just. Everyone was watching me. I couldn't handle the pressure. And then Tommy got mad with me and Wilbur made us fight. Why would he encourage that doesn't he know? He's not the same brother i remember i think he's really lost it i just hope i can be the help he needs right now. I wish Phil was here to give me the guidance I need. Because I feel like I'm failing at everything. And I lost Carl too. I'm worthless

Page 3  
I've been told that Carl is the best horse and he is because he was found finally . He is best horse indeed. Anyways things have been quiet since the festival i'm still worried things will get worse but as for right now i'm all good. I hope things stay this way.

Page 4  
I was just minding my business when suddenly we are going to war and now I only have six days to prepare like how you could do this to me. I was planning on farming. Bruh.

Page 5  
I have only two more days left but let me say that i can't wait for them to see my totally awesome secret base. It's going to blow their minds away. I can bet it. They don't know how long it took for me to get everything. I'm very proud of my work.

Page 6  
Today is the last day before the war. I think the thing I'm most worried about is Wilbur. He hasn't been well, I know he's planning on taking the place down and he wants my help. But what about Tommy, what will he think about all this. If L’amburg blows up everything he gave away will have been for nothing i. I don't know if i can do that to him. But then who will be on Wilburs side. He's always been alone ever since his own son betrayed him and Sally going missing. It's just not right. 

Page 7  
I'm writing this as everyone suits up. Hopefully everything will turn out alright and that we can all get together and read this it would be really funny. 

Page 8  
Everyones gone. What have I done? I can't believe what i just saw. And the one person who could have help watched me destroy everything. I just saw red and then he was gone. My own brother killed right before my very eyes. And I snapped. Something just took control of me and I had to watch. I couldn't do anything to stop myself.

Page 9  
I can't do it anymore, everything reminds me of him. I have to get out of here before dad finds me. Before he sees what I have become. He would be disappointed. Tommy. He was right, I am just a monster. 

Page 10  
I just wanted to be a family again. My own body disgust me. This hair even. It feels like i have no right have it and this stupid crown. It doesn't hold the same meaning anymore.

Page 11  
Goodbye. Please don't look for me. I don't deserve the company not after what I've done

Page 27  
Things to get 1) Milk 2) Wheat 3) Beef 4) Clout 

Page 46  
The beast lays dormant within me. I must be calm and careful. I will not let my emotions get the best of me. I will not let it go rampant. I am in control.


	6. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions are many and the answers are few.

Wilbur sat in shocked silence. What had he just read? What did this all mean? Why would he do this to his brothers? The questions kept filling his head until there was nothing but a scream erupting from his mouth as he cradled his head. His lungs burnt. His pain echoed across the hills as he tried to rationalize what was written down. “There's no way I could have been like this. It's just…” he slumped into the bed his body felt worn, tattered and depleted. 

This did nothing for him; he only got more questions now. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He knew that losing everything made him mad but that mad to make his own brothers hurt like that? The pieces that he had placed together of who he once was felt as if they had been thrown away and he was back at square one again. The feeling of hopelessness plagued his body, his mind and his soul. 

Wilbur stood from the bed limply holding the book in his grasp. Looking out the window he could see nothing but the morning fog. It felt as if he had finally entered limbo with how nothing could be seen. He asked this question so many times and yet never had he gotten an answer. “Why am I still here…” he looked at the door and started to open it, stopping when his fingers reached the handle “when no one wants me to be?” placing his forehead on the door he let his hands drop to his sides “i don't want to be here as a constant reminder to them…” he felt his fist clench “it's no fair to any of us.” slamming his fist on the door it leapt open revealing the mist still covering the lands before him. “I didn't ask for this” he looked up to the empty sky “i never wanted to become this… this disgusting thing” slowly tilting his head back down he looked to his body the hole in where Phil had stabbed him was clearly visible.

Making his way home he wondered what his brother's hair meant to him and that crown. Why had he felt like that and why didn't Phil or Tommy tell him about what happened that day? Why did it feel like things were being kept secret for some reason? As he kept moving forward the questions seemed to follow growing more in size and confusion. 

Going into his sewer drain he could hear two distinct voices talking from within his home. He peeked in to see both Tommy and Philza talking “I just didn't want him-” Philza tried to talk as Tommy stood suddenly “why would you want him to remember that prick he hurt Tubbo and blew up the rest of L’manburg Wilbur hadn't been able to.. I would’ve been much happier if he was forgotten for good” he said with a huff getting a stern look from Philza “Tommy don't be like that” he stood to match his unruly son “you don't know what he was going through at that time you know he didn't want to do any of that” they both looked at each other in silence both mourning their own losses but still too stubborn to admit anything. Wilbur entered the room finally with suspicion as he hid the book under his arm “whats going on?” he looked between the both of them neither saying a word. 

Philza spoke first after the pause “i wanted to get Tommy to tell you some things about Techno but that day you just disappeared i thought that maybe he might be the thing keeping you here so if you could find out more about him you might be-” Wilbur pulled the book out stopping Phil in his sentence “i had a old memory resurface and when i woke up i found this book covered locks of hair” Tommy tired to look unimpressed as he crossed his arms. “This book was Technos” Philza tried to reach out but Wilbur pulled it away “but before i let you see this i want to know why i was never told about him because from my memories he was… so strong and smart for his age.. I loved him and he loved me. I know it. So why wasn't I informed of his disappearance? Why was he never mentioned to me?” 

The three looked between themselves but this time Tommy spoke up first “i didn't think you'd want to remember that dickhead in the first place. I didn't see the harm in letting you forget about him all together. Dad only agreed to not say anything as long as you didn't” he spat with hatred in his voice “but Tommy what did he do? Why do you hate him so much?” Tommy seemed to get more upset with his questions “b-because he's an idiot” he managed to stamper out hesitating as he opened his mouth again “and he abandoned us” the last sentence came out to be more than just a whisper as if it hurt to say. Phil rubbed Tommys shoulder “he was just as much pain as we were i'm sure” Tommy shook his head “you lost the most dad… we will never be able to understand that” a lump formed in Wilburs throat as he watched the two. The idea of feeling their warmth never felt more appealing than now and yet he could never have it again. 

Phil looked determined as he spoke “Listen Wilbur, we didn't want you to have to remember such a… a terrible time in your life. We just wanted you to be happy again. Even if you think what we did was wrong it was the only thing that felt right. At least when you came back to us. But i see now maybe that wasn't the right thing to do” his head fell down to the floor once more. Wilbur looked at the both of them then to the book still in his grasp. “I just… I don't know, maybe find out that he's okay now if anything. I'm sure you'd like to read this though even if it just gave me more questions you might find out something” handing the book to Phil he gave a weak smile as he moved past the both of them to his library to seclude himself. As soon as he shut the door he collapsed against it with thud. The voices behind the door seemed to fade away as his head began to throb again just like before. And soon the pain began to be too much to handle and the world faded into black.


	7. Chinese Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets another childhood memory.

Wilbur's eyes popped open to the sound of crying. Annoyed that he had been woken up he made his way out of his room to the kitchen seeing the empty spot that Sam(sung) had once occupied made his heart tear. The crying continued to grow louder as Phil tired to feed Tommy in his high chair. Wilbur gave a sigh and took the bowl out of his dad's helpless hands and in that swift moment Tommy settled and opened his mouth for the airplane “You are a lifesaver.” he placed both hands on Wilbur's shoulders leaning on him for support. “He just doesn't like you. You know that three year olds are very keen on people they like” he said smugly as Phil just walked into the nursery defeated “just tell me when he's done so i can put him down for his name please”

After Philza put Tommy down for his nap the both of them walked into the workshop. Wilbur could tell that his dad was excited to show him something he found on one of his trips. Wood scattered the workshop Wil couldn't tell what was scrap and what was actually being used. On the table sat a paper structure never seeing it before he looked to his dad for an explanation “see here son” he moved it around to show a full three sixity “they call this a Chinese lantern. They are set off in the thousands and fly high up into the air and I was even told that they symbolize happiness..” he began to rub the back of his head “i wanted to make some with you and we could maybe set them off for your mother as a way to say that even though we miss her… we are still happy. That way she won't worry about us.” 

Wilbur eyed the strange lantern he reached out to stroke it but stopped midway. Looking at his father he asked “mom will see these?” when his dad nodded his excitement seemed to grow “and we can make as many as we want?” Phils smile lit up as he picked Wilbur up to look at the top “Son we can make millions if that's what you desire.” 

Wilbur looked the lantern over and then jumped from his fathers arms. Phil gave a small chuckle “where are you going now?” Wilbur in his excitement yelled back as he ran out the room “i wanna get Techno” making his way into the house he found techno sitting by the window reading. Wilbur knocked on the window making his brother jump startled by the sudden noise. His face though went back to it's natural unamused look almost immediately though. 

Wilbur began to yell so that his brother could hear through the window “Tehcno wanna make Chinese lanterns?” His brother gave a small shake of his head and pointed to his book. Not willing to give up just yet he went around to the door and came inside “come on your like five you shouldn't be able to even read” Techno sighed “i'm five and a half and aren't you seven so you should be reading too instead of arts and crafts.” Wilbur pouted unconvinced by his reasoning “and I'm listening to make sure Tommy doesn't wake up from his nap early or he will be cranky the rest of the day”he added with a tilt of his head. Wil decided not to fight his stubborn brother and just left with a huff to go tell his dad the news.

Wilbur walked in slouching making Phil puff a small laugh out “I'm guessing he didn't want to join you?” Wilbur gave a small sad nod. Picking Wilbur up and placing him on the stool Philza just sighed “it's okay that just means we get to make them all for ourselves.” The idea of just them making these seeming to make him feel better. 

After a while of making lantern after lantern Wilbur spoke up “dad?” “yes?” he answered without looking to Wil “why does Techno never want to do...um kid things with me. It sometimes feels like I'm talking to another dad. He never acts out or does things that i used to do” he looked to his father who seemed to ponder back and forth through his head finally he spoke placing his hands on the table “well you see your brother has something within him that makes it hard to be childlike. As you are and like I once was” Wilbur tried to understand what that meant but he only came up with blanks “dad...something within him? What does that even mean” Wilbur gave an uneasy sigh “well it's hard to explain i think that maybe when you're older it would be better to tell you then” Wilbur felt as if bugs were starting to crawl all over his skin “so is that why he's so different from me?” Phil started to work on the lantern again “yes in a way. That's why you have to be nice and understanding with him like an older brother would” Wilbur gave a silent nod as they continued to work.

After weeks of making as many lanterns they could in their free time they decided to finally release them. When they counted them out they had amounted to a grand total of fifty. One by one they lit the lanterns and watched them fly into the night sky. Both Wil and Phil would take turns as Techno watched while holding Tommy. Wilbur watched in amazement as the first ones they had let go seemed to disappear becoming one with the stars joining his mother for sure up there. After an hour or so they had finally let the last one go with the help of Tommy who gave the last push. The sky danced with lights, the sight burning into Wilbur's eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off no matter how hard he tired and soon enough he was the only one outside. Everyone left him to watch alone. 

After some time he could no longer tell the stars and lanterns apart. Looking to the house he saw the light on but before he could go he had to say one last thing “mom… I know you're up there watching us. I just wanted to tell you that even though i miss you a lot i'm still happy with dad and Techno and even Tommy no matter how much he cries. So you can rest up there. I won't let anything happen to them.” With a smile he stood to go back into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Technoblade is reading The Art of War.


	8. A grave for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up in another unfamiliar place.

Wilbur opened his eyes to see the moon through the leaves above him. He looked around and noticed he was laid on his back just like before. And just like before too his ears popped to the sound of leaves rustling in the wind this time unlike the ocean last time. Sitting up he took in his surroundings the first thing he noticed was the gravestone behind him. Standing he went around to the front. He wasn't even surprised to see his own name written there, what did catch him off guard was all the trinkets that surrounded his grave. From the guitar to the fresh flowers he felt overwhelmed by how well kept the grave was. He felt so lonely since the only people that seemed to see him were this father, the man that killed him, and his little brother who he took everything away from. 

Footsteps made their way towards the grave on that quiet night. As they got closer Wilbur immediately recognized him as “Fundy?” he spoke without realizing but just like he knew, his son didn't even lift his head to his fathers voice. Wilbur watched as his son sat next to his grave none the wiser that he was there too. “Dad?” Fundy spoke with a quiet voice as if in any given moment he could break “i don't know what to do. And i know that if you were here you would give me some direction to go in but…” he placed his head between his knees. Wilbur sat next to him placing his arm around him knowing that he wouldn't be able to even feel him “it's just-” he choked on his words as he tired to compose himself holding his hand to his mouth as the tears flowed down without a plan to stop “d-dad i miss you so much.. Why” Wilbur held his hand to his mouth trying to keep himself from breaking down too “why did you leave me? Dad please… please come back to me” 

After calming down somewhat Fundy stood but the tears kept falling down. Placing a piece of paper on the grave as he left in silence. Fundy paused and for a second hesitating to look back Wilbur hoped that maybe he would turn around and tell him that he could see him but that hope wilted away as he walked away never looking back. “I love you Fundy” Wilbur spoke out loud to his sons retreating back and then he was gone into the night. 

Wilbur picked up the note and read it. ‘Hey dad, I've been spending lots of time with grandpa Phil. He's really nice. He's been taking care of me in your absence. Sometimes when he opens the door I expect to see you walk in behind him but it never happens and i get really sad but i don't let it get to me because i know you're always here for me. I love and miss you.’ 

Wilbur read and reread the note over and over he couldn't believe just how much he had lost. His own son couldn't ask for help anymore, he could never hug his son again. He can't be anything for Fundy. Sadness filled his soul.

Sitting by the grave he watched the moon fall and sun rise in its place of control over the sky. He briefly wondered if anyone had sat through the whole night here to watch the sun rise. It had the perfect view. Standing Wilbur was determined to find out what he could about this lost brother of his. He took a few steps down his hill before hearing a small thud behind him. 

Looking back to his grave he saw a small crown on it's side as if it had fallen. Going back up he inspected the crown. It was a small yellow paper crown that had been taped up and cut in a hastily manner. The crown had a piece of string attached to it but it looked worn and had fallen from the tree. Picking it up he could see some words were written inside. Moving it he could make out the words ‘stupid’ ‘crafts’ the rest of the words were smudged most likely by weathering. 

Wilbur folded the crown thinking it might be what Technos book had mentioned and placed it in his pocket along with the photo he still had. As he got back into L’manburg the place was definitely changed and the buildings had been constructed in his wake. Looking around he found the entrance to his sewer but before he could go in he heard a commotion in one of the houses above. Wilbur made his way to the house and peaked in through a window.


	9. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what the commotions are about.

There he saw Tubbo and Philza standing looking down at something in his fathers hand. Another bang came again and one of a door slamming shut was heard. Both looked to each other giving a knowing nod. Tubbo left Phil to walk up the stairs. Some time passed before Wilbur made the move to go in and see Phil who has now sat down covering his eyes. 

Wil opened the door and made his way to Phil. Looking over him he spotted a compass clenched in his hand. Phil sighed and uncovered his eyes to see Wilbur standing before him “Oh my god!” he yelped, jumping back into his seat even more. A voice from upstairs asked if he was alright he looked over Wil and and yelled back up “Yeah all good down here” he stood and motioned for Wilbur to follow him. 

Leaving the house they walked up some stairs “Phil? What's with that compass?” Phil looked around before answering “this” he held it to eye level “was left in my home with a note… it said ‘I'm sorry it took over.’ and nothing else” he put the compass into his pocket as he continued “i think it's from Techno,i'm not a hundred percent sure but i mean who else could it be…” he sighed rubbing his temples “and then i showed Tommy and well i guess you heard he wasn't to happy about me wanting to go and seek him out… where have you been?” Wilbur looked at him in confusion “what do you mean?” Philza continued to walk almost as if he was fed up “you haven't been here for weeks but now you are suddenly here” Wilbur tried to keep up “what do you mean weeks...maybe time flows differently where i was...dad” Wilbur hesitated wondering if he wanted to bring the past back from it's rightful place “do you perhaps remember the Chinese lanterns?”

Phil stopped in his tracks and turned around looking Wilbur in his eyes “of course i do it was a few months after your mother died… you remembered that?” Wilbur nodded “the thing is though i also remember you telling me about something within Techno… can you tell me now?” Phil seemed torn “please i need to know” Phil nodded as if he was defeated “okay but not here” Wilbur lit up “sure we can talk in my home” Phil shook his head “no that's no place for such a story i'm going to tell you it-” Another slam caught both their attentions turning to look they saw Tommy was walking towards them and he hadn't even seemed to notice Wilbur. 

With pointed finger Tommy spoke “you are an idiot if you think of even following that compass” Wilbur looked at him in shock “that's not your decision Tommy” Wil spoke up his voice strained. Tommys eyes seemed to be lit with hatred “says the person that disappears after giving us Technos book and doesn't show up after what a week?” he threw his hands in the air “it feels like i'm the only sane one here” Wilbur felt his anger bubble “you read the book didn't you?” he pointed back “well then you saw what he wrote you read his true feelings” Tommy wasn't even listing anymore and he could tell “you think he wrote that for himself he was trying to get pity… because hes a fucking coward. Just. Like. You.” Wilbur looked at him appalled but before he could say something he would regret Phil was already between the two of them.

His face was red as he spoke “Both of you stop! This isn't the time to rip each other's throats out!” he yelled over the both of them. Tubbo came out of the house now making both Phil and Tommy turn around. Wilbur crossed his arms “is...is everything alright?” Tubbo asked from the doorway. “It's all good Tommy and I are just going to have a small chat.” Tubbo gave a curious nod and closed the door. Philza spoke in a whisper with gritted teeth “causing a scene when no one else can see Wilbur? Really Tommy?” Wilbur gave a cocky smile. Philza glared at Wilbur but said nothing. “Listen let's go to Pogtopia. There's something I should have told the both of you a long time ago.”

The walk was in complete silence as they made their way. When they got there Phil sat under a secluded tree. Both Tommy and Wilbur followed suit. They waited for Phil to speak. He took a breath and began the story of the Wild Boar.


	10. The Wild Boar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really lost the motivation to finish this story but i have maybe two more chapters that will be done soon. Ill post the rest slowly that had been completed until then sorry.

There was once a small village in the woods. The village was suddenly under attack from a greedy ruler. The village had been a prime spot for a new town king wanted but the people of that village had something they fought for. Something they needed to protect. It was a story passed through the generations of a mother boar who fought for the land so that her children could grow healthy and safe. It was said that if a baby boar was killed for anything that the land its people would be cursed. 

Well that greedy king didn't believe in such a foolish story and so after claiming the land as his. He made the immediate order to slaughter every boar they came across just to prove his power over the land and it's folklore. No man would dare tell him what he could do and not especially some boar.

As soon as the first boar was killed the land grew dark and the mothers spirit rose from the earth to claim her revenge on the mighty king. The Mother tore through all of his men making her way to the kingdom to destroy everything that stopped her. As well as curing any person who lived from the attack. Though many didn't live there were a few survivors. Together they escaped. Passing an unseen curse to the future generations. 

That curse was the curse of the Wild Boar. It was the first boar to be slaughtered under the rule of a king who wanted nothing more than power the mothers sorrow gave him the strength to gain power and attach to those who she had missed. The wild boar cares not for anything but destruction and bloodshed.

That village soon became just another story told to kids to scare them from misbehaving. That way they wouldn't hurt animals. Others changed it to a legendary story of a village coming together to defeat a corrupt king. Only those who lived through it know the truth though that is for sure.


	11. Decisions

Philza looked between his two sons “I hadn't a clue that one of our ancestors had actually been cursed… my great-grandfather told me the story but it was always just a story to me until i watched Technoblade grow up so differently from how Wilbur was and Tommy too” Wilbur looked to Tommy but his brothers eyes stayed trained on their dad “i never thought that...that the beast inside him would actually break free… he was mentally strong but seeing you die Wil it must of broke him beyond repair. It's my fault i should have done better to help him… No” he paused looking away from them “ I failed all of you” Phil held his hand to his mouth as he spoke the words in disbelief. Wilbur wanted to reach out to comfort his father but he knew that he couldn't. “Well…” Tommy folded his arms as he stood “i sure feel like a dick… why did you never tell us? Isn't that important knowing that your brother has something that can kill within him?” he questioned sounding annoyed. Phil shook his head “i promised not to tell you because… Techno was unsure by how you guys would react” Wilbur shrugged “i don't know how I would have reacted but it wouldn't have been negative.”

Tommy started to walk away but as he looked back his eyes held something that reminded Wilbur of the sorrow in his heart. Phil just gave a nod and looked to Wilbur “i'm going to follow that compass and find Techno” giving his knees a pat Phil stood his smile seemed so forced Wilbur winced looking away “okay when are you leaving?” Phil waved a hand in front of Wilbur's face “i'm leaving right now...so come with me” he held out his hand but quickly lowered it. Wilbur wanted to feel something but he only felt numb. After all this time he was going to meet his brother but why did he suddenly hesitate.

Both Phil and Tommy packed in silence neither looking at the other “so” Wilbur wanted to speak but both didn't even look at him “do you know where he might be?” He waited for an answer but neither spoke up. Wilbur fumbled with his pocket and pulled out the small paper crown. “What about crowns.” Phil looked over his shoulder to see the crown. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and moved to the door Tommy on his heels “You would make them for him often he always said that it was a waste of your time though. He wasn't good at it either though” Tommy said as they all left out the door.

Tubbo waved them goodbye as he watched them leave off the docks. Wilbur floated next to Phil's boat that way he could watch the compass. He watched the needle move from side to side his anxiety seemed to rise as they got farther from the only place he called home and knew. After some time Phil and Tommy took a break on a small island. That way they wouldn't be traveling in the dark over the ocean. 

The two of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as they waves seemed to make up for the silence that surrounded them. “Why did…” Wilbur started to speak but lost his confidence as they looked at him. He rubbed his head thinking “ I just don't understand why he would think that we would react badly” Tommy looked at Wilbur annoyed “because he's a coward that didn't depend on his family...kinda reminds me of someone” Wilbur returned the same look “why are you so upset?” Tommy glared “You wouldn't remember” Wilbur sighed “I'm sorry about that if I could make it up to you I would” Tommys eyes saddened “I just wish you had listened to me and asked for help. I feel like all my older brothers are leaving me behind” Tommy laid against the sand looking up “i wish i hadn't done that to you but i can't take back what alive me did but if i could well you know we wouldn't be here” “yeah i know”.

Wilbur looked up at the sky and then to Phil who was looking at him “I wouldn't have made you do that either that was terrible of me” his dad nodded a smile taking its place on his lips “the sky..” Wilbur looked back to the night sky “it reminds me of the lanterns… did we ever do that again?” “Yes, every year for your mothers anniversary we would send them up for her. Not as many as that first time but still plenty… you always stayed out last to watch them disappear and when you came inside you would..” Phil wiped his eyes “you would tell me that mom had to have seen them since they all left to go see her”.

Once the mood had lifted both Tommy and Philza fell asleep. Wilbur watched the waves dance with each other. He wondered what techno would look like now that he was older. What would he be like or if he could even see him at all. Wilbur looked over to Philza and he knew what he had to do. Slowly picking up his fathers coat he was the compass laying still the needle was still and unmoving. Wilbur looked in Phils bag and found another compass. After lining the needles up Wilbur left a note to his father and brother. ‘I'm sorry I'm leaving without you. I need to find this truth for myself first. I love you both’.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter wont be finished because i am not smart and now cant continue this but ill post it anyways and then something else again sorry.

Traveling over the ocean was quite terrifying if Wilbur admitted it. There were a few times where he had wanted to give up and go back but the setting moon kept him going. For some time all he saw was the ocean and nothing else. What had techno thought about while he moved in his boat what would run through his mind. The sun rose and Wilbur was sure that his family was now awake and most likely pissed with him, especially Tommy. He flinched at the thought of being yelled at by his brother. He really was a bad big brother.

Finally land was seen Wilbur felt some emotion he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His eyes widened at the snow covered land that laid before him. He checked his compass, the needle was a little off he corrected his position and kept moving forward. For miles he moved through the trees seeming nothing that resembled life or human activity. The sun was just above head, he was sure that his time was limited. 

Going on he finally saw it was a small tent. Sitting alone it held some sort of dignity to it. A few barrels were scattered near the door. Wilbur looked inside the window but saw that it was empty. The barrels were just as empty. The place felt more like a death bed than anything. Looking around he tried to find any sign of life and there it was footsteps in the snow. They looked old but this was the only thing out of place.

Determined Wilbur started his trek to find the end of those footsteps against his better judgement he didn't look at the compass and just went after the clues. The path seemed to go on forever but when looking at the sun he could tell not much time had passed. Wilbur was sure he would finally see his brother. When the footsteps faded he looked around and saw nothing out of the natural. That was until he heard someone talking. Following their voice he was met with the back of someone talking to their horse “then i made the stupid choice to make him upset man was dad upset” Wilbur got closer but he could tell who it was just by the short pink hair. “Techno?” Wilbur spoke his voice hoarse and raw with emotion.


	13. Chapter 13

The body stilled at the sound of their name slowly he reached for a sword Wilbur had just noticed that sat on his hip. “It's me Wilb-” Suddenly his body was thrown against a tree. The shock of being touched made him gasp in surprise. He looked into Technos eyes. They were full of fear and rage but was it towards Wilbur or himself? He lifted his arms “It's just me” Techno seemed to try and understand what he was seeing “i lost my memories after i died but you were the only thing that i couldn't seem to remember until a few weeks ago…” Techno didn't back up his eyes scanning Wilbur's face “um Philza and Tommy are on their way too right now as i speak.” 

Technos face seemed to go from frightened to unsure “how do i know you're really here and not some messed up vision?” Technos monotone voice made Wilbur chuckle, making him stare at him in confusion “what's so funny?” Wilbur moved away going closer. Techno slowly put his sword in its sheath. “It's just that your voice...it never changed” Wilbur said looking at the horse “what a nice horse you have” Techno nodded suspicion oozing from every pore in his body and Wilbur could feel it. “Okay i'll be honest. I haven't felt more at peace than in my memories with you. And now that I'm here seeing you I really do feel like you are the my way out of this life” Wilbur looked around and saw horse hooves prints in the snow. “Do they lead back home?” Wilbur pointed down to them. “Yeah i was taking him out on a walk” he followed the path with his eyes. “Techno...i'm sorry for the person i was when i was alive and for the things i did to you and Tommy”


	14. An explanation (also extras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me talking about the sudden end. Along with scenes i never fit into the story.

And that's it i somehow left it off as a cliffhanger so yeah. I mean I can tell the ending it would be a talk between the brothers and then I don't know Wilbur would finally be at peace fading away as two pairs of footsteps make their way to the house and bam it ends there. I do have pieces of a third flashback that i was planning on doing but didn't know how to fit it in. 

I dont think I'll ever fully finish the story. I might even delete this fic at a later date but for now it stays.

Again i'm sorry this ending like this i remember why i never post because i always do this when i leave the head space for the fic i was writing. If you did enjoy it i'm then i'm sorry you didn't get the ending that you deserved because i can't write. Well that's all i guess.

Heres some content i couldn't fit in tho. its mostly Phil and Techno 

(Probs 3rd flashback techo should be 14 i guess)  
“Son inside you there is a wild boar ready to run rampant at any moment you need to stay prepared so that you won't ever let that beast get the better of you. I know that it's not fair because you didn't ask for this but Techno this world isn't fair especially to us. We don't get to have it easy and that's what makes us stronger. I know that deep within you the power to control this beast lays dormant but only you can find that key hidden within. I'm sure you will find it though no matter how hard” after overhearing that conversation Wilbur would constantly see techno meditation with Phil watching over him. And with every passing day he got stronger .

“You bear the burden that no one will ever understand. The ability to kill is within you it pulls you it tries to break free to take control and if it ever does there will be bloodshed and there will be nothing you can do”

“It lays dormant but who knows what could let it go rampant. It would have to be something so shocking or heartbreaking that you mentally couldn't handle it. That's why you have to be prepared for anything to happen”

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters sometimes not very consistent on length.


End file.
